


A Lesson in Photography

by beautysupreme



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Erotic Photography, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautysupreme/pseuds/beautysupreme
Summary: After a few drinks at the saloon, Arthur becomes a little flirtatious and makes a suggestion he doesn't believe Dutch will take seriously. PWP.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	A Lesson in Photography

**Author's Note:**

> I typically listen to dark and moody playlists when I write to help me stick to a certain atmosphere. 
> 
> Spotify decided to randomly bless me with a "suggested song" (while I was in the middle of writing a different, angst ridden fic) with the utter, magical melody of "Understand" by Freak Daddy. It was catchy, became ingrained in my head and inspired this little number.

"I don't know about this, Dutch." Arthur protested as the dark haired man guided him toward the portrait studio. 

"Nonsense, Arthur. You wanna leave me with a little something to remember you by while you're traipsing around the wilderness with Charles, doing God knows what for days, right?" Dutch's hand was on the small of his back, ushering him forward. The man had a jealous streak and this was punishment for Arthur's last week-long hunting trip with Charles that he hadn't thought of running by Dutch first. In all honesty, he hadn't thought it would take more than two days.

Arthur had been fool enough to flirt with the idea aloud to Dutch after a few drinks in the nearby saloon. He felt his stomach tighten as he saw the photographer through the window of the studio. The man was older than both of them, in his late fifties, dressed in a neat black suit with a groomed mustache. He looked back at Dutch as they approached the door. Arthur was rethinking his decision to not mention the portable camera Levin had gifted him; it wouldn't have involved a portrait studio but it would have also meant Dutch could, and would, ask for more at his whim. He didn't particularly want anyone from camp finding him in a compromising position and while half dressed at that.

"Just stick to the plan." Dutch persisted, pushing Arthur through the threshold.

"May I help you gentlemen?" The photographer looked at them in disinterest and Arthur felt his heartbeat pick up. He was experienced in a long list of armed robberies but he had anxiety over a few photographs.

"Yes! You certainly may, my friend. I have always had an interest in how this all works." Dutch motioned to the camera, "Can you explain the process to me?"

The man was drawn in by Dutch's charm as usual, going over the shutter timing and film development. Dutch glanced over at Arthur occasionally, watching the younger man loiter in the background. 

"Would you like to give it a try?" The man asked when they finished the thorough demonstration. 

"Why I would love that," Dutch's voice rose, surprised at how well this little plan was playing out given their recent luck. The man pulled the curtains to the windows surrounding the work area and set the lighting. After a few successful prints, Dutch glanced back at Arthur from the dark room, giving Arthur the signal to subdue the man from behind. 

"I feel a little bad for that. He was a nice fellow." Dutch stepped over the man and made his way to the front of the studio.

"He'll be fine in a few hours." Arthur called from over the man as Dutch placed the closed sign on the door and locked it.

"Let's hope. Now…" Dutch laughed as he adjusted the lens on the backdrop. "Hop on that stool and strike a pose."

Arthur awkwardly loosened his neckerchief and unbuttoned his shirt, hearing the shutter click, followed by Dutch musing, "Look at you, Arthur! A regular Gibson Girl! I bet these would sell well to unsatisfied housewives. Maybe that's how you can bring in more money!"

Arthur ignored the comment. He had heard Javier and Sean boast about finding a few of the risque Gibson photographs a while back but they never intrigued him enough to seek them out. After a few more candid photos, he began buttoning his shirt back up.

"What are you doing, Arthur?"

"I just...I figured we were done." Dutch's eyes were dark and fixed on him, causing the blonde to freeze in place.

"You figured wrong, son. Take your clothes off. Do it slow."

Arthur felt a blush creep up his neck and across his face, embarrassed by his own idea. After what seemed ages and several shutter clicks later, he was eventually nude in front of the camera. Dutch walked over to him, guiding his foot to one of the high support bars on the stool and his other foot to the lower one, positioning him just how he liked. 

"You gonna sell these to lonely housewives too, Dutch?"

Dutch laughed as he pulled the string to capture another photograph, " _These_ are for my private collection."

He stepped away from the camera and removed a display of prints from a table near the entrance of the studio. Before Arthur could ask what he was doing, Dutch was lifting the table and placing it behind him to lean back on it.

The dark haired man stepped in front of him, resting his hand on Arthur's thigh. He took Arthur's hand and guided it to his semi-erect cock, guiding him to masterbate, "Stroke it. Slow. Like this."

Arthur's head fell back, moaning at Dutch's demonstration. The older man's hand quickly left his and he was painfully hard. The shutter clicked again. When Arthur looked back up, he noticed Dutch's own evident erection pressing against his pants. He decided to take advantage of the situation, leaning back on the table and adjusting his hips so he was on full display. He slid his hand past his cock and to his tight hole. He maintained eye contact with Dutch. The man was captivated, briefly forgetting the camera. Arthur bit his lip as he teased himself, tracing his rim and barely pressing his fingertip against his tight sphincter. It was to tease and also show his loyalty; to prove nothing had happened in the woods. He was Dutch's. The shutter clicked. He watched the dark haired man slid his hand down his own pants to adjust himself. Arthur exaggerated a moan as he pressed a finger inside his tight heat, taking it to the bottom knuckle. Teasing the man was worth the embarrassment. The shutter clicked.

He began writhing on his finger, crooking it and leaning forward to get more purchase and hit the spot. He was needy and wanton, moaning the man's name as he worked his way to two fingers, stroking his prostate lightly as he began to lose control. His dangling feet pressed clumsily on the support beams as he tried to maintain some semblance of a pose as a fleeting afterthought. Arthur began jacking off again with his other hand, his pace strong and steady. The shutter clicked. It was too much. Being nude and pleasuring himself in front of Dutch, who was still fully clothed in his three piece, palming himself through his pants. Arthur closed his eyes to keep from spilling over all himself. He began stretching himself open, scissoring his fingers. He smirked to himself when he heard Dutch release a sigh, "Good Lord..."

He opened his eyes, watching his mentor prop himself against the stool by the camera and absently stroke himself through his pants.

"Mmm, Dutch, " He moaned, intentionally sounding as needy as possible, "Lemme see it."

"Exactly _what_ is _it_ you wanna see, son?" 

"You know what I wanna see. You want me to beg?" Arthur laughed. He didn't care about seeming desperate - he was. He pressed his thumb over his slit, smearing precum all over the head, "You know how hard you get me? Just look at me leaking all over myself. Your cock, Dutch. _Please_."

"I never thought I'd see the day Arthur Morgan spoke such _filth_. I suppose you do deserve a reward," Dutch laughed as he unbuckled his holster and carefully sat it down on the counter. He unbuttoned his trousers and took his heavy cock out, the tip blushing a deep red from how he'd enjoyed Arthur's little show. He gave it a few measured strokes before he made his way to the blonde. Arthur leaned into it as the man began kissing his neck. He felt Dutch's cock brush against his leg, leaving a streak of precum in its wake. He bucked against Dutch as the man pressed two fingers inside him, masterfully finding his prostate. Arthur dug his fingers into the fabric, pulling Dutch closer to smash their mouths together, the kiss messy but filled with raw need. As the man pressed against him, he felt the gold chain of Dutch's black vest against his shaft. The metal was cold against his flushed skin, giving a jolt of pleasure that seemed to run from his manhood to all the little nerve endings in his body. He knew the man would fuss over him staining the garment but neither of them cared in the moment.

When Dutch pulled away, Arthur pushed the stool away and bent over the table, grasping the edges firmly. He wanted to be fucked hard. He was on full display, hole teased open, with his cock and balls hanging heavily between his legs. He nearly protested when he heard the man step away. The shutter clicked. He heard Dutch behind him again then felt the man's hard cock sliding up and down his ass, over his hole, to tease him. The air was heavy with their musk. He was so worked up that he nearly came when the older man gently ran a finger over his balls. Dutch bit his lip, trying to gather as much self control as he could to restrain himself from ramming into his protege. It was to no avail when Arthur moaned and grinded back against him. He grabbed the man's hips to hold him steady as he slammed into him, earning a howl from the younger man. Dutch worked him at a slow, steady rhythm to let Arthur feel every thrust. He grabbed the man's hair, jerking head back while fucking him, smirking as the blonde moaned at being manhandled.

Arthur basked in the feeling of being thoroughly used _. This_ was what Arthur had wanted when he had flirted with Dutch in the saloon: to get Dutch riled up and to _want_ him, truly want him. Without warning, he felt Dutch's hand slap the side of his ass. He delivered another strike. Arthur's flesh was on fire and his cock was dripping precum. Dutch released his hold on his hair and held onto the table for balance. Arthur moaned against the table as he felt the man's hand begin kneading the red welt that was left behind. The hand snaked around his hip and began stroking him with a steady rhythm. It took one more well aimed thrust against his prostate for Arthur to cry out, spilling all over the floor when he felt Dutch's thick cock pulsating and flooding him with his seed.

"Don't move." Dutch leaned over him and kissed his temple before returning to the camera, taking one last photo of the man spent and used, cum running down his thighs. 

After hearing the shutter click, Arthur stood and stretched, rolling his shoulders before gathering his clothes. He watched Dutch tuck himself away and adjust his clothing before opening the camera casing for the film.

"It will take a while to develop those. He'll be awake soon." Arthur nodded toward the dark room as he finished dressing.

"I'm sure I can handle it. I'll see you back at camp. Lock the door on your way out." Dutch dismissed him as he walked to the dark room, stepping over the man, "Oh and Arthur?"

Arthur turned, his hand on the door handle. He didn't want to be the one explaining the smell of sex when the photographer woke up. 

"Buy me a new vest while you're out - you know, to replace this one you've ruined." Dutch's voice was stern but Arthur saw the subtle smirk playing at one corner of his mouth to realize he was goading him.

Arthur nodded and gave a small wave as he stepped outside the portrait studio and into the bustle of the midday crowd; First a bath and then the tailor.


End file.
